


Feel the fire

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: AU. Natsu Dragneel era un mago al que le gustaba estar encendido y Lucy, una guapa chica con secretos, se sentió atraída por sus refulgentes llamaradas. [NatsuxLucy] [Two-shots?]





	Feel the fire

Por fin había llegado el esperado día del festival Ramutara. Cada año en el mes de agosto, magos de todas partes del reino viajaban a la ciudad de Hosenka para disfrutar del festival Ramutara, una celebración que tenía décadas de antigüedad. Con el paso del tiempo algunos eventos fueron eliminándose o modificándose a causa de la modernidad.

Se podía disfrutar de exquisita comida exótica, deleitarse con los bailes folklóricos y participar en los concursos. El evento más esperado era la carrera donde la ruta era la más desafiante y los premios los más codiciados.

Un joven de veinticinco años llamado Natsu había oído hablar del festival desde que era niño pero no fue hasta hace cuatro años que por casualidad tuvo que a travesar esa ciudad antes de regresar a su hogar y precisamente era el día del festival Ramutara. Desde hace cuatro años que va al festival junto con su gato alado Happy.

—¡Natsu, mira! —chilló Happy—. ¡Hay brochetas de cinco diferentes pescados!

Sus grandes ojos brillaban y algo de baba se escurría de un lado de su boca, haciéndolo ver hipnotizado.

Natsu asintió animosamente como respuesta.

—¡Uo! Y también salsa de camarón.

Unos minutos después ya estaban llenándose las bocas con todo eso y más. Su bolsillo se estaba quedando vacío pero poco le importaba pues siempre decía que ir ahí terminaba valiendo la pena. Con la boca llena de comida y todavía una gran pierna de ternera en la mano, el joven oyó la voz del presentador de eventos avisando que faltaba media hora para que diera comienzo la carrera y que ya no podían entrar más participantes.

Natsu siguió engullendo platillo tras platillo junto con su amigo de color azul mientras sus rostros se veían cien por ciento felices. Al igual que muchos, uno de sus más grandes placeres al ir ahí era competir en la carrera y ganar algo. Le entusiasmaba conocer cómo serían los competidores de este año, además de que ya no podía esperar para saber cuáles serían los premios. El año pasado habían sido un carruaje mágico, cien kilos de carne de puerco y un conjunto de espada con escudo para los tres primeros lugares, respectivamente.

Aún podía recordar cuánta carne habían llevado a su casa y lo bien que le supo tragársela.

La media hora pasó como si en realidad se hubieran tratado de cinco minutos. Un total de cincuenta participantes varones fueron acercándose a la línea de salida así como la demás gente se fue acumulando en el centro del festival para poder ser testigos del espectáculo que estaba por comenzar en la enorme arena.

El anterior hombre, de una baja estatura, bastante rechoncho y sin mucho pelo más que el del bigote blanco en su rostro, habló a través de un micrófono para que se oyera alto y claro.

—¡Sean bienvenidos a la carrera más esperada! —el público enloqueció en gritos de ánimo—. Me complace ser el anunciante del circuito de este año. La carrera empieza con todos los participantes corriendo colina abajo, atravesarán el puente de piedra caliente... —continuó diciendo cuatro obstáculos más hasta llegar a la recta final—: Esquivarán los barriles gigantes, escalarán las cuatro columnas de Dios y finalmente llegarán a la meta.

Después de oír todo aquello, algunos participantes se miraron nerviosos. Otros por el contrario, se llenaron de determinación hasta reflejar soberbia pura. Uno en especial, que no estuvo tan lejos de Natsu como para que no lo escuchara, dijo:

—¡Esta carrera está decidida! Yo voy a ser quien llegue primer lugar. Ninguno de ustedes, bastardos, tiene oportunidad contra alguien como yo.

Su voz plagada de arrogancia hizo girar al joven mago sólo por curiosidad de saber cómo lucía un sujeto tan desagradable. Lo que encontró no fue algo que no hubiera visto antes: muy alto, quijada cuadrada, grandes brazos, cabello oscuro y como si fuera poco, su sola presencia desprendía peligro, como si tuviera un gran letrero en la frente que advirtiera «te romperé la cara».

Bastó con solo diez segundos para que el tipo se diera cuenta de que alguien lo estaba mirando fijamente y entonces le mostrara los dientes a ese alguien. Natsu frunció el ceño y se volteó a decirle a Happy que no se acercara a ese hombre. No le daba buena espina.

Su atención volvió a las palabras del presentador, que estaba por anunciar lo mejor.

—¡Y ahora es el momento de revelar los premios!

Todos los participantes gritaron animados.

—Como tercer lugar: ¡un barril de cerveza!

Casi nadie mostró entusiasmo, por lo general, lo que se llevaba el tercer lugar no era nada maravilloso. El barril mencionado se podía ver a un lado del presentador, arriba de la tarima.

—En segundo lugar: ¡una salamandra de fuego!

El hombrecillo tiró de una tela blanca que había estado cubriendo una jaula que mantenía encerrada a una criatura del tamaño de una vaca, de piel rojo brillante, afilados ojos amarillos y alargada cola con una flama en la punta. La mención de la salamandra hizo que muchos de los participantes alzaran los puños de la emoción. Se sabía que una salamandra valía mucho dinero y que ser dueño de una te hacía ver como un mago poderoso.

Natsu inmediatamente la vio supo que quería ganar el segundo lugar, no por ninguna de las dos anteriores razones sino porque al ser un mago de fuego, sabía que sería muy divertido llevarla con ellos a casa.

—Tengo que quedar en segundo lugar, ¡Happy! —sonrió al gato.

—¡Aye!

El hombre arrogante de hace un rato, que no se había olvidado del muchacho de extraño pelo rosa, soltó una risa burlona al oír aquello. Pensó en lo poco que aspiraba ese idiota. En cambio él, iba a por el primer lugar.

—Y para el primer lugar... —la voz del presentador hizo una pausa para que lo próximo que dijera coincidiera con el diván que bajaba ante los ojos de todos—. ¡Una bailarina exótica!

Un cuerpo femenino yacía acostado boca abajo a lo largo de los mullidos cojines blancos. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y fue incorporándose hasta dejar ver bien toda su belleza. Era una mujer de no más de veinte de edad con largo cabello rubio, piel blanca y dulces ojos cafés. Vestía un conjunto de bragas y sostén en rosa, decorados con pedrería, sus piernas eran cubiertas por una inusual falda traslúcida y un delicado velo hecho con la misma tela descendía a lo largo de su cabello. No llevaba ningún calzado, sin embargo, sus pies se veían perfectos. Su cadera seducía y sus pechos incitaban como si fueran magia.

Su innata belleza sorprendió a todos. Pero lo que más atraía la atención era que estaba repleta de joyas. Brazaletes, anillos, collares, pendientes. Su atractivo cuerpo brillaba como si se tratara de un tesoro.

Natsu reconoció que era una mujer muy guapa pero poco le importó que fuera el mejor premio, lo que realmente quería era la salamandra. En cambio el resto de hombres se notaban hechizados por la bailarina y sólo podían pensar en ganar el primer puesto para quedarse con ella, incluyendo el puñado de piedras y metales que traía encima.

No hicieron falta comentarios al respecto.

—Todo eso ha de valer miles de jewels.

—¡Pero qué tetas!

—¡Ya me vi con esa bailarina exótica en mi cama!

—Joder, es preciosa.

—Recuerden que la única regla es que no se permite usar magia —remarcó el presentador, recuperando la atención del público—. Dicho todo, ¡que empiece la carrera!

Un grito de guerra se oyó en todo el pueblo. En la línea de salida abundaban los rostros hambrientos de victoria. Se podía ver que casi todos deseaban ganar a la chica, lo cual convertiría al evento en una batalla reñida y violenta.

El joven mago de fuego apretó las manos en puños y los chocó lleno de excitación. Al ver que los otros no tenían intenciones de rendirse fácilmente, su alma ardió por atravesar todos esos obstáculos.

El disparo de una bala al aire marcó el inicio de todo, y no tardaron en escucharse las palabras de apoyo para los participantes.

—¡Tú puedes, Natsu! —gritó Happy viendo cómo su amigo corría con todas sus fuerzas para llevar ventaja del resto.

Mientras la gente bullía por la atracción, la joven bailarina abrazaba sus piernas a la vez que admiraba la preciosa pulsera en su tobillo. Ver el espectáculo no le interesaba en nada a pesar de que su destino estaba a punto de ser decidido. Sin embargo, se preguntaba qué clase de hombre la llevaría a un hogar. No pudo evitar ser infantil e imaginar por un momento que aquel quien la tomara fuese alguien amable y la protegiera.

La quinta parte de los competidores no pudieron pasar del puente de piedra caliente al ocasionarles quemaduras, en la cascada de hiedra unos cuantos más no pudieron seguir y a mitad de la ruta sólo quedaron veinte de ellos.

Natsu iba a la cabeza, teniendo como estrategia mantener el puesto hasta que casi estuviera a punto de llegar y entonces se dejaría rebasar solo por uno y así obtendría el segundo lugar. Un plan que el año anterior le había funcionado para ganar la carne. Aquello no parecía traer complicaciones y había sido bastante fácil hasta que llegó al cruce de trenes, donde como su nombre lo decía, trataba de saltar encima de varios de ellos en movimiento. Si tenía un peor enemigo, ese era el mareo. Su frente se puso morada de inmediato pero no tenía otra opción si de verdad quería asar brochetas a lado de esa salamandra roja.

Antes de aventurarse a trepar a uno de ellos, durante unos segundos a su derecha pasó velozmente un hombre de largas piernas y espalda ancha. Lo reconoció al instante: era aquel tipo sobrante de arrogancia que alardeaba de ser el mejor.  
Frunció el ceño al recordar que las únicas intenciones del extraño eran llevarse el mayor premio: que había resultado ser una hermosa mujer.

Natsu reaccionó cuando sintió cómo algo chocaba contra él. Al mirar al otro lado de los trenes, vio que seis hombres ya lo habían rebasado sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello y que el séptimo fue el que había tropezado con su hombro. Se enojó a su gracioso estilo consigo mismo al dejar que algo como eso le pasara. Puso todo su esfuerzo en tragarse las náuseas para que como fuera posible cruzara el infierno andante.

Una vez estuvo del otro lado, él era el décimo sexto lugar y parecía como si ya no fuera a tener posibilidades de recuperarse pero al llegar a los barriles gigantes que rodaban a toda velocidad, muchos de lo que lo habían superado se quedaron atrás nuevamente. Ahí volvió a encontrarse con el mismo tipo, que por lo visto tenía una fuerza impresionante que era capaz de detener una de esas barricas.

De pronto, uno de los hombres que también quedaban, gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡Yo me quedaré con la bella bailarina exótica!

Alentando a los demás a sentir rivalidad líquida en la sangre.

—¡No, seré yo!

—¡Yo!

—¡A un lado! ¡El que la gane seré yo!

Y así una lucha entre cavernícolas dio paso a un escándalo en el que se repartían patadas y puñetazos. La música folk en vivo que acompañaba al festival se volvió más rápida para conjugar con la escena que se presenciaba. La joven rubia a causa del ruido echó un vistazo pero pronto una estela de polvo cubrió toda el área. Ella cerró los ojos y volvió a descansar en el diván.  
Para este punto, la multitud se encontraba muy inquieta, no se podía distinguir a ningún competidor. Todo el público calló hasta que finalmente se pudo visualizar una mata de pelo rosa ascender al primer escalón de las columnas, que llevarían a la meta. Volvieron los vitoreos así como los puños elevados en el aire.

El joven de fuego salió con raspones, magulladuras y uno que otro chichón. Su amplia sonrisa de blancos dientes acompañada de un guiño de dolor parecían indicar que sería el primero en llegar. Cuando subió a la segunda columna, las voces de la gente explotaron con más potencia, pues cuatro competidores también se habían librado de la zona de golpes. Natsu se dispuso a apresurarse y seguir con el plan de dejarse ganar en el último momento, pero antes de poder decir «salamandra» el participante de sonrisa taimada lo rebasó de un salto tomando el primer puesto y luego se sintió empujado de lado por otro individuo más que lucía desesperado por llegar cuanto antes, dejando por consiguiente a Natsu como tercero.

El mago moreno que se pavoneaba por haber obtenido el mejor lugar, se empezó a reír empapado de orgullo. Miró a Natsu con burla y los ojos verdes del mago de fuego se cruzaron con los suyos con un trasfondo amenazante. Entretanto, el joven del segundo puesto lloraba dramáticamente por haber fallado en conseguir a la mujer de sus sueños.

Pedacitos de papel de colores fueron lanzados sobre los afortunados mientras el viejo presentador marcaba el fin de la competición:

—¡Y estos son nuestros ganadores! Ha sido una carrera muy emocionante. En un par de horas se les hará entrega de sus premios, por ahora ¡pueden disfrutar del festín de la victoria!

Happy voló hacia su amigo, que a pesar de no haber obtenido lo que quería, no se veía decepcionado.

—Es una lástima que no haya quedado en segundo como habíamos planeado. ¿Eh, Happy?

—Estuviste estupendo, ¡Natsu! —dijo con su adorable voz chillona.

—Sí, fue un buen entrenamiento correr tanto. Además ha sido más divertido que el año pasado —comentó manteniendo la alegría—. ¡Uooo! Happy, ¡mira toda esa comida!

Con el ruido de sus estómagos apresurándolos, ambos se fueron con terroríficas estrellas en los ojos que advertían que no dejarían nada del banquete.

Al anochecer, los niños corrían y los puestos se miraban mejor con globos de fuego flotando sobre ellos. La música se oía al compás de los pasos de baile de las doncellas ataviadas con kimonos y los fuegos artificiales ya casi estaban listos para iluminar el cielo de diferentes colores.

Hace apenas un cuarto de hora que Natsu había ido a una carpa a recoger su premio: un barril lleno de cerveza que pesaba como sesenta kilos. Cuando fue, el barril era lo único que quedaba lo que significaba que los otros dos ganadores se habían adelantado en coger lo de cada uno. Le supo mal no haber visto por una vez más a aquella increíble salamandra. Y por si fuera poco no sabía qué hacer con tanta cerveza si él no bebía tanto.

Junto con su amigo volador, decidió dar una vuelta más antes de que empezaran los fuegos artificiales y regresaran a Magnolia, lo cual les llevaría toda la noche si no descansaban. Se cargó el pesado barril con un brazo y caminaron entre el olor a teriyaki recién hecho.

Dos puesto de bebidas lejos a ellos, Natsu fue atraído por un largo cabello dorado a la luz de las llamas, que se perdía entre un velo. Aquel sólo lo había visto una vez y había sido en la bailarina. Al notar todo el oro de las joyas, no dudó en que era ella, y con voltear un poco más a la izquierda reconoció inmediatamente a aquel tío de la carrera. Se quedó mirando sin saber por qué, esta vez sin que el hombre se diera cuenta. Natsu frunció el ceño al observar la manera en que la sujetaba del brazo y la hacía caminar a donde quisiera. Pudo percatarse de que los ojos de la joven titubeaban y sus movimientos eran temerosos. La pareja se fue alejando del puesto y por ende de la visión de Natsu. Cuando desaparecieron por completo no pudo evitar sentirse raro.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¡Mira, Natsu! —escuchó la voz de Happy pero no le prestó atención—. Pescados asados bañados en jarabe de maple.

En un impulso, su cuerpo actuó sin antes pensar en que no debía meterse en problemas. Dejó los litros de cerveza arriba de una mesa y antes de irse, le dijo al gato:

—¡Happy, cuida el barril!

—¡Natsu! —chilló con medio pescado entre los dientes—. ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Lucy intentó soltarse del fuerte agarre de aquel hombre, sin embargo sólo obtuvo que apretara con más energía. Aún no quería creer que alguien como él había sido quien obtuviera el derecho de tenerla. Era un mago despreciable. No pretendía sentir miedo pero su sola presencia a un lado la hacían sentir frágil e indefensa.

—Muy bien, preciosa —su voz rasposa transmitía autoridad con un poco de intimidación—. Quítate todas las joyas.

No quería imaginarse nada, hace un rato estaba a punto de comprar un par de tragos y repentinamente la había arrastrado detrás de una carpa lejana a todo el festival. Al no verla realizar sus deseos, arrugó el entrecejo, surcando profundas líneas en su frente.

—Te he dicho que te quites las putas joyas —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

La joven retrocedió un paso por reacción natural. No dijo nada pero su cuerpo habló al temblar. Pasó sus manos detrás de su cuello para empezar a deshacerse de los collares, luego los brazales, anillos y todo lo demás que la ornamentaban.

El hombre estiró la mano para que le entregara todo, cuando ella lo hizo guardó todo en una gran bolsa que se cargó en el cinturón. Lucy bajó la mirada, ocasionando que la tiara que sujetaba el velo brillara ante los ambiciosos ojos del mago.

—Te dije que te quitaras todas —alzó la voz—. ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde que eres mi premio?

Se sintió tonta al haberse olvidado de quitársela. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y al instante los cerró al sentir dolor.

—Eso incluye cada maldita pieza —jaló el velo desde la nuca de la chica.

Su pelo enganchado con pequeños broches se enredó y la hicieron gimotear de dolor.

—¡No, por favor! —atinó a rogar—. ¡Duele!

Esa aguda sensación de sus hebras siendo tiradas a lo bruto provocó que brillantes lágrimas emanaran de la comisura de sus ojos. Era verdad que le dolía, sin embargo la hería más saber que pasaría su vida con un hombre como él.

En un ataque de rabia y valentía, forcejeó contra el macizo cuerpo masculino, tratando de alejarse.

En cambio el tipo pareció estimularse de manera sexual al ver menear su curvilínea figura pues pasó una mano debajo de la tela que cubría un pecho de Lucy. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y sus lágrimas salieron con más fluidez. Gritó con cada jalón que daba y gritó más alto cuando el perverso hombre arrimó su miembro a su cadera.

—Grita más, preciosa —se burló cínicamente.

Eso la hizo sentir humillada.

—¡No eres más que un cerdo!

Lucy lloriqueó, y en su desesperación por dejar de sentir sus asquerosas manos, escupió directo a su rostro. Lo anterior funcionó para que la soltara, por desgracia, como respuesta recibió una severa cachetada que la dejó anonadada durante unos segundos.

—¡Conoce tu lugar, estúpida! —rugió enfurecido el mago e instantes después la echó al suelo a la fuerza.

La pobre chica se torció el tobillo para su mala suerte por lo que no se animó a levantarse, quedando de espaldas a unas cajas que se encontraban ahí. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, se sentía sucia, degradada, débil… Y al parecer, su agresor no estaba satisfecho. Se agachó para tomarla del brazo nuevamente. Lucy cerró los ojos para no mirar nada más.

No entendía cómo pero se estaba conteniendo como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Su sangre hervía dentro de sus venas y el calor abrasaba sus puños. Entre más se quedaba viendo más ganas tenía de partirle la cara a ese infeliz. De hecho, aún no sabía a qué esperaba para ir a ayudarla.

Una parte de él le ordenaba entrar en acción pero la otra no le permitía moverse.

—¿No has tenido suficiente? —oyó la ruda voz dirigirse a ella.

Y en seguida se repitió dentro de su cabeza aquel sonido que tanto descubrió que odiaba:

—¡Suéltame!

Aquel lamento de tristeza fue la gota final. Su mirada se abrió inyectada en cólera y sin una pizca de vacilación, fue a por ella. De entre la oscuridad de los alrededores salió un cuerpo con cada uno de sus músculos más que tensos.

—Te dijo que la sueltes —pronunció arrastrando las palabras.

Su voz sonó irritada al contener la furia que llevaba dentro. Y la escena que encontró en frente lo hicieron torcer los dientes. El sujeto la cogía del mentón para obligarla a besarlo.

—¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí? —inmediatamente reconoció al patético chico de pelo rosa, lo que le hizo soltar una risita—. Oh, ya veo. Te ha molestado que yo te ganara y ahora tienes envidia de que la bailarina sea mía.

Natsu ignoró las estupideces que salían de su horrible boca y desvió los ojos a la rubia que conectaron con los suyos en un segundo. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo con un brillo enternecedor.

—Como me siento generoso, te voy a dejar que la uses un rato —dijo cogiéndola del pelo para alzarla de la tierra.

—¡Ah! —se quejó Lucy con un agudo sonido.

No pudo más. En un pestañeo, flamantes llamas golpearon directo en el tórax de aquel hijo de puta. En las pupilas del mago de fuego, se reflejó cómo un cuerpo volaba hasta colisionar hasta romper con unas cajas de madera.

—No la vuelvas a tocar —amenazó.

El mago caído se incorporó con dificultad por el montón de trozos a los lados, teniendo un brazo lesionado y sangre brotando cerca de su cuello a causa de la quemadura.

—Maldito... Te vas a arrepentir.

El contrincante de Natsu enloqueció por lo que le habían hecho así que comenzó a liberar su magia que aumentaba tanto el tamaño como la fuerza de sus extremidades. Tronó sus nudillos en un seco sonido que advertían sus intenciones de contraatacar. Antes, volteó hacia la bailarina, quien tuvo miedo al notar su fría mirada.

No queriendo arriesga a la pobre chica, Natsu rápidamente arrojó unos cuantos puñetazos más cargados de determinación, que no le dieron ninguna oportunidad a su contrincante de defenderse en lo absoluto pero sí de dejar salir estridentes gritos de dolor. Lucy sólo pudo permanecer viendo el naranja ardiente. Quedó sorprendida al sentirse calmada por el ígneo resplandor que nacía de los puños del joven. Saber que alguien la estaba defendiendo le llenaba el corazón de un calor inexplicable.

El hombre moreno quedó inconsciente después de que recibiera la anterior pena, su cara había quedado claramente desfigurada y de la mayoría de sus ropas sólo quedaban las cenizas.

Natsu exhaló, templando sus violentos sentimientos. Giró hacia atrás, encontrándose con que la bailarina seguía en el suelo. Se acercó a ella y bajó a su altura con lentitud.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, recuperando su voz normal.

La rubia encontró tranquilidad al admirar aquellos ojos verde olivo que le inspiraban confianza. No pudo evitar que los suyos se anegaran en nuevas lágrimas.

—Gracias —susurró.

Él le sonrió conmovido por lo dulce que había sido su agradecimiento, a pesar de que su rostro brillando por la humedad no era una imagen que le agradara. Quiso apoyarla para que se pusiera en pie pero le fue imposible a causa de la torcedura en el tobillo.

Lucy observó de soslayo al mago chamuscado, preguntándose si estaría muerto. Prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Obviamente Natsu se había fijado en la duda de la chica pero antepuso arreglar otras cosas. Amablemente, la tomó en brazos y la cargó. Ella por supuesto que se sorprendió en cuanto su tostada piel se rozó contra la suya.

—Voy a llevarte a la enfermería.

Lucy puso una cara avergonzada.

—Pero... —se quedó sin palabras al reparar en que ya había echado a andar los pies. Se encogió en su lugar, apretando los labios.

La enfermería era una pequeña tienda de manta, con todo lo necesario para realizar los primeros auxilios. Cuando llegaron una mujer los recibió y en seguida se dispuso a examinar a la joven rubia una vez el mago la depositó sobre una cama. Les dijo que no era nada grave, que solo se trataba de una torcedura que dolería por los próximos dos días. Vendó perfectamente el lugar de la lesión y le indicó que lo mejor para ella sería que regresara a su casa. Le entregó un medicamento que aliviaría el dolor y así salió de la carpa, dejándolos completamente solos.

Lucy no sabía qué hacer, sus pensamientos la absorbieron un par de minutos en los que se olvidó de la presencia del muchacho.

Con la iluminación ahí dentro, se pudo dar cuenta de que sin todas esas joyas en su cuerpo, se veía más bonita. Recorrió de reojo desde los dedos de sus pies hasta el final de sus largas pestañas. Pensó en que le gustaba su esbelta figura femenina vista a través de la fina tela chifón. Y como si fuera poco, la describió como adorable.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme —se escuchó la suave voz de la bailarina—. Desafortunadamente creo que no tengo cómo pagártelo...

El mago parpadeó.

—No tienes que hacerlo —contestó dedicándole una sonrisa muy su estilo—: Me llamo Natsu Dragneel.

Los ojos cafés de ella brillaron en cuanto esbozó también una sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Lucy —dijo a la vez que medio bajaba las pestañas inocentemente.

Sin mucho más que decir, él se dispuso a irse.

—Creo es hora de que me vaya.

Lucy tuvo ganas le pedirle que no se fuera pero no se atrevió, sus ojos café rogaban que no la dejara sola, sin embargo sabía que él no tenía porqué ayudarla más por lo que se esforzó para no poner cara de desconsuelo.

No funcionó, pues Natsu rápidamente lo comprendió todo.

—Los fuegos artificiales seguramente están a punto de comenzar —informó con casualidad—. Vayamos antes de que sea tarde —ofreció su mano a la rubia.

Ella lo miró encantada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al tocar sus cálidos dedos. Para poder caminar, le aseguró a Natsu que con la medicina no le dolía mucho, y solo se sostuvo de uno de sus fornidos brazos para no caer.

—¡Tengo que buscar a Happy! —recordó repentinamente el mago de fuego.

—¿Happy? —tuvo curiosidad la rubia.

Natsu asintió.

—Es mi amigo, le dije que cuidara del barril de cerveza y se me ha olvidado decirle dónde vernos —echó un vistazo a los alrededores por si volaba por ahí cerca.

Ahora que mencionaba eso más lo que antes había dicho el idiota que la ganó, Lucy quiso preguntarle:

—¿Participaste en la carrera de la tarde?

—Sí —respondió distraído—. No estuvo mal.

Lucy deseó haberlo visto competir.

—¡Natsu! —el pequeño gato con alas llegó chillando de alegría—. Por fin te encuentro, ¡me abandonaste si decirme a donde te ibas! Ya casi están a punto de empezar los fuegos artificiales.

—Perdón por tardar, Happy.

Y al notar que al lado de su amigo había una acompañante, el gato dijo:

—¿Quién es ella?

Happy se contestó por su cuenta al verla mejor.

—Oh —exclamó—. ¡Es la bailarina del primer premio!

—¡Chist! —Natsu lo calló con un dedo mientras ponía una mirada muy suspicaz que le dio a entender que no hablara más del tema.

—Hola —saludó ella con timidez—. Soy Lucy.

—Yo soy Happy —dijo feliz.

—Es un placer conocerte.

—¿Te gusta el pescado, Lucy?

—¡Suficiente con las presentaciones! —cortó Natsu—. Happy, tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar antes de que comiencen. Lo siento, Lucy —cogió el brazo de la aludida—, pero hay prisa.

—¡Aye, sir!

Lucy no entendió nada hasta que otra vez fue cargada como princesa por el mago de fuego sin anticipación. Todos juntos se fueron de ahí a un lugar detrás de todo el festival, en donde nadie más decidía ir. Era un sitio tranquilo rodeado de árboles que a su vez dejaban el cielo totalmente despejado en el horizonte. Natsu llegó con una enorme sonrisa. Emocionado por ver lo que estaba por suceder, situó con cuidado a la joven a un lado suyo y entonces Happy se acomodó en su cabeza.

Hermosas luces empezaron a aparecer en el cielo nocturno, iluminando al pueblo con bellos colores en cientos de chispas. Durante los próximos diez minutos se oyó el característico sonido que indicaba pequeñas explosiones de los muchos juegos pirotécnicos preparados para el festival Ramutara.

La bailarina abrió ampliamente los ojos y disfrutó del precioso espectáculo de luces, mientras su corazón latía agitado.

Maravillada por la satisfacción que le causaba ver ligeras llamas coloridas, volteó a ver a Natsu. Lucy se sonrojó.

No sabía si estaba en lo correcto pero podía ser que se hubiera enamorado de él a primera vista.

Cuando el silencio se hizo, Happy comentó lo estupendo que estuvo, superando a los del año pasado.

—¿Siempre han venido al festival? —se interesó la joven.

—Sólo desde los últimos cuatro años —aclaró Happy que volvía a flotar—. Oye, Natsu —dijo con una voz más baja producida por el cansancio—. Ya es hora de irnos a casa.

—¿Oh? —el muchacho arqueó una ceja—. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con nuestro barril, Happy?

—Lo perdí —una gota detrás de su cabeza indicó que había metido la pata.

—¡Eeeh! —expresó incrédulo el joven mago—. ¡Se suponía que estabas a cargo!

—¡Quién podría cargar con tanta cerveza!

Lucy sólo advirtió sus voces de fondo pero sin realmente prestar atención en las palabras que pronunciaban. Se alejó unos pasos de la escena. Había huido lo suficiente de su realidad y esa era que ahora no tenía a dónde ir ni con quién. Agachó la cabeza, desanimada por tener que separarse de alguien tan radiante como la persona que acababa de conocer. Cuando los observó por fin entendió que discutían a causa de la barrica que habían obtenido como premio.

—Lo siento, Natsu —dijo el gato con cómicas cascadas cayendo de sus ojos.

—Está bien —su mejor amigo le restó importancia—. Aunque quien lo haya encontrado seguro ha de estar muy ebrio ahora.

Natsu se rió junto con Happy de su propio chiste y al terminar se puso serio al ver que Lucy no lucía como hace un rato, además de que se dio cuenta de que se había alejado de ellos por lo que quiso acercarse, sin embargo, ella habló antes de que diera un paso más:

—Muchas gracias por dejarme pasar este momento con ustedes.

Una sincera sonrisa que ocultaba tristeza se dibujó en el rostro femenino antes de que continuara con su despedida.

—He disfrutado mucho de los fuegos artificiales —hizo ademán de girar para marcharse—. Espero que lleguen con bien a su hogar.

—No tienes dónde quedarte, ¿cierto? —dijo Natsu sin vacilar.

Lucy se quedó congelada en su sitio y apartó la cara para que no vieran que estaba a punto de llorar. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, tardó unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que tuvo el valor de sencillamente negar con la cabeza pues no fue capaz de mentirles.

Y entonces, sintió que la salvaban de nuevo.

—Ven con nosotros.

—¡Aye!

La joven bailarina dejó salir un jadeó a la par que volvía aceleradamente el rostro de la necesidad de encontrarse con la imagen del mago de fuego. No pudo contener más el llanto. En silencio bajaron largas líneas de agua hasta caer por su mentón. Natsu le sonreía con innata amistad.

—¿De verdad... —Lucy no podía creerlo, su voz apenas era un susurro—, puedo ir?

Happy asintió animado.

—No llores, Lucy —voló hacia ella para reconfortarla.

—Es que... —se sorbió la nariz—. Yo no...

Natsu se paró en frente de la joven y posó una mano en su hombro sin dejar de transmitir simpatía pues lo que menos quería era hacerle pensar que sentía lástima. La verdad era que desde que la había visto por primera vez no la figuraba como alguien que mereciera sentir tristeza.

Después de que sus ánimos regresaran a la normalidad se condujeron al inicio de su sendero. El mago le explicó a Lucy que irían a otra ciudad y por lo tanto la noche sería larga; sin embargo, Natsu estuvo más pendiente de lo que hubiera querido en el estado de la chica y en el momento que ella pareció agotada o fastidiada por el malestar de su torcedura, sin rodeos les anunció que harían una parada. Que fuera en mitad del bosque y sin protección alguna para el frío pusieron recelosa a Lucy, pero ver cómo Natsu le entrega su especie de abrigo y él quedaba desvestido del torso la hicieron olvidar. Así que lo rechazó por vergüenza. Cada quien se acomodó en donde más le pareció y bajaron los párpados.

En la oscuridad del cielo, las estrellas resplandecían envidiando a la luna.

Lucy enderezó la espalda, no podía dormir tan rápido en esas condiciones. Tal vez necesitaba una almohada nada más pero sólo si de casualidad encontraba la lámpara del genio, su deseo se haría realidad. Dio un brinquito al sentir una pata tocar su antebrazo, por fortuna había sido Happy.

—Happy… —tembló—. Me asustaste.

—¿No tienes sueño, Lucy?

La aludida negó meneando la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir —sus orejitas de felino se doblaron con desánimo.

—Aquí el único derrotado es uno al parecer —Lucy rió.

—¿Qué sucedió con todas las joyas que llevabas puestas? —preguntó Happy sin ninguna pizca de malicia. Lucy le sonrió de lado.

—Sé que Natsu no quiso sacar el tema porque cree que me va a incomodar —desvió su mirada al cuerpo del muchacho que dormía pacíficamente—: Pero debes de saber que me salvó del hombre que me había ganado como premio.

Happy mostró empatía ante sus palabras.

—Este hombre —continuó Lucy después de que el nombre «Reffert» hiciera fugaz presencia en su cabeza—: guardó todas las joyas en una bolsa por lo que yo me quedé sin ninguna. Cuando Natsu apareció con la intención de defenderme... fui muy feliz. De hecho, cuando supe que había participado en la carrera, deseé que él hubiera sido quien llegara primero.

Lucy inclinó la cabeza hacia el cielo, sabiendo que el rubor subía hacia sus mejillas.

—Natsu siempre se está preocupando por los demás antes que en él mismo —susurró el gato.

—De verdad que se lo agradezco mucho —apoyó la espalda en el tronco más cercano—. Tratemos de dormir, ¿vale? O mañana nos regañarán.

—Aye... —musitó soñoliento.

—Buenas noches, Happy.

Entonces ambos cerraron los ojos y por fin no tardaron en caer en el reino de los sueños.

Al amanecer, el primero en despertar fue Natsu, quien estiró los músculos con diferentes movimientos como siempre hacía que les tocaba dormir fuera. A su lado divisó que su amigo seguía profundamente dormido y un poco más a la derecha observó el cuerpo de la bailarina. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su apacible respiración. De pronto, recordó todo lo sucedido ayer en el festival Ramutara y lo que significaba que ella se uniera a su camino.

Se dio un minuto para contemplarla descaradamente ahora que podía hacerlo: jamás se había fijado plenamente en una mujer porque no había sentido la necesidad pero algo en ella lo atraía sin explicación alguna.

Admitió que sus caderas le parecían unas curvas muy hermosas y que su escote le daba una idea del tamaño de sus pechos. Y algo que se repitió en que iba mal era que su aroma lo estaba distrayendo a menudo. Se quedó pensando al respecto, no percatándose del momento en que Happy se había despertado para luego quedársele viendo.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Natsu?

El aludido dio un respingo.

—¡Happy! —exclamó el mago—. ¿Cuándo despertaste?

—No me cambies el tema.

—Eh.

—Estabas mirando a Lucy —pasó sus patitas bajo su boca mientras ponía un gesto muy singular antes de enrollar la lengua—. Te gusssta.

—¿Qué? —la ceja de Natsu experimentó un tic—. No —regresó al semblante serio—. Es sólo que... me pregunto cómo es que terminó siendo dada como… un premio.

El gato ladeó la cabeza. Sabía que no debía decirle a Natsu de su conversación con ella en la madrugada. Por igual se preguntaba lo mismo que su amigo pero seguramente solo era cuestión de que Lucy tomara la suficiente confianza para que les contara esa parte de su vida.

Natsu se levantó decidido a reanudar con el viaje de vuelta a Magnolia, a lo que el felino atinó en acercarse a avisar a la chica, quien no tardó en espabilar.

Batiendo las pestañas para acostumbrarse a los refulgentes rayos del amanecer, la rubia saludó con un dulce «buenos días» que fue correspondido.

—¿Cómo está tu tobillo, Lucy? ¿Te sigue doliendo?

—Casi nada. Gracias, Happy —ella se sintió enternecida por la preocupación que demostraba—. Estoy segura de que ya puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

Lucy sonrió.

El mago no hizo otro comentario mas que el siguiente:

—¡Bien! Apresurémonos en regresar.

Iban caminando por el sendero marcado entre los altos árboles cuando repentinamente se encontraron entrando a un espacio lleno de puestos ambulantes que conformaban parte de un mercadillo. Los tres siguieron sin detenerse en husmear tan siquiera un poco aunque se vieran desde armaduras hasta varios artículos mágicos como pociones.

A lo que parecía la mitad del mercado empezó a olerse pan recién hecho y luego un apetitoso pollo al carbón que provocaron en los estómagos de Natsu y Happy una llamada de auxilio. Sin embargo, se tuvieron que reprimir de dejar salir su cara de hambre. Tenían que ser fuertes pues se habían gastado todo su dinero en el festival y no querían sentirse unos perdedores. Pero el olor de los vegetales salteándose en el aceite junto con el inconfundible sonido de un buen trozo de carne de res tocando la parrilla les dificultaba la batalla.

Entonces claramente se oyó el rugido de sus estómagos manifestándose.

—¡Esto es una tortura!

—¡Corre, Natsu!

Lucy abrió grande los ojos. No sabía que estaban sufriendo mucho por comer algo. Por supuesto que ella tenía ganas de beber agua y por qué no, morder un trozo de emparedado de salami, pero nada como ellos que lucían como si no se alimentaran desde hace días.

Creyó que no podía hacer nada para ayudar cuando recordó que todavía conservaba la tiara de oro. Para ser franca, no deseaba deshacerse de ella, inclusive no había sido tan erróneo que se había olvidado de entregársela a Reffert. Pero ver a quienes la habían ayudado en ese estado removía sus sentimientos.

Sacudió la cabeza. Si era la única manera de demostrar su agradecimiento, valdría la pena.

Estuvo a punto de quitársela cuando una revelación cruzó por su mente. No era la última joya que tenía.

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.

Ambos dejaron de ser dramáticos al procesar lo que Lucy les dijo. Cuando la vieron acercarse a un puesto que mostraba platillos con muy buena pinta, se quedaron dubitativos.

El dueño era un señor de no más de cuarenta años que al percatarse de que una joven mujer vestida con seductoras prendas de ropa iba a su dirección se mostró bastante abochornado.

—Disculpe —sumando la melosa voz, el pobre señor se puso rojo ante su presencia—. No tengo dinero con qué pagarle por algo de comida, así que...

Completamente enamorado, no le iba a importar ofrecerle a la belleza delante de sus narices que tomara lo que quisiera de a gratis, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de soltar ni una palabra porque ella hizo lo siguiente: abrió su falda, mostrando así un tentador muslo.

Atrás de la escena, el dúo que acompañaba a la chica se quedó con la boca abierta. Natsu nunca creyó que ella fuera de esa clase de chicas por lo que involuntariamente frunció el ceño. No obstante, no tardó mucho en salir de su equivocación.

—Puedo darle esto si le parece.

Lucy abrió el broche que unía una punta con la otra de la fina cadena trenzada que pendía del inicio de su pierna. Al terminar de retirarla con cuidado de no dañar los diamantes incrustados, se la mostró en todo su esplendor al señor.

Sus ojos lo no podían creer, eso que estaba contemplando relucía como un auténtico tesoro. No iba a ser tonto, la muchacha era preciosa pero no pensaba en desaprovechar aquella propuesta.

—¡Puedes comer todo lo que te apetezca! —exclamó no sin previamente haber agarrado con sus manos el jugoso pago.

—Gracias.

Feliz de que su idea funcionara, se giró a invitar a sus nuevos amigos a que se sirvieran lo que se les antojara, a lo que ellos se aventaron a ella para agradecerle por salvarlos de morir de hambre.

Se tomaron el debido tiempo en sentarse en una mesa que los dejaba cerca de probar bocado de todo. El mago de fuego engulló tantas piezas de carne como hogazas de pan, luego perdió la cuenta de cuántos platos de espagueti se había devorado en minutos para finalizar con una brocheta prendida en llamas. En cambio el gato se limitó a hincarle el diente a cada uno de los pescados en sus múltiples presentaciones.

La rubia describió como absurda la capacidad de sus estómagos pues a ella le había bastado con un té verde y tres bollos rellenos, que por cierto le supieron deliciosos.

—¡Esto es estupendo! —expresó Natsu para en seguida tomar un largo trago de jugo y le ayudara a bajar lo que se había tragado.

—¡Aye!

La chica soltó una ligera risita.

—Creí que ese hombre te había quitado todas las joyas, Lucy —comentó Happy con la boca llena puesto que no se pudieron comprender perfectamente sus palabras. Por lo visto, el manjar en sus bigotes le hizo olvidarse de que no lo mencionaría tan pronto.

Natsu rodó los ojos sin dejar de comer, interesado en eso último, pues había entendido lo suficiente y sentía que se había perdido, ¿dónde le habían contado a Happy lo ocurrido? Mejor agudizó su oído.

—Chist —ella disimuladamente posó un dedo en sus propios labios fingiendo mofa—. Era una cadena tan delgada que no me enteré ni cuando me la pusieron.

Y por lo que él había visto, aquello era cierto. Los collares y demás brazaletes eran ostentosos en comparación a la alhaja que se mencionaba.

Con las barrigas rebosantes de suficiente combustible, reanudaron su camino. A Lucy le había caído de perlas la hora anterior para reposar su articulación dolida y le permitió ir a un mejor ritmo.

El sol fue bajando dando paso al atardecer que pintó el cielo en un ameno color naranja con tintes púrpuras. Lucy se sintió emocionada.

No muy lejos se podía distinguir una cabaña con una chimenea. Entre más se aproximaban identificaba otras características: el techo era de teja con un grueso tronco atravesándolo lo cual era raro, su puerta era de madera y lo demás de piedra. Los detalles faltaban mas no le interesaban.

—¡Llegamos!

Happy voló rápidamente a la entrada, alzando una patita en señal de bienvenida y el mago no tardó en hacer lo mismo a su estilo.

Un letrero con la silueta de cara de gato llevaba escrito «Natsu & Happy».

Ya que la veía más de cerca, la pintura estaba desgastada, la madera demasiado vieja y qué decir de las ventanas. No quiso usar energías en imaginar el interior porque cinco segundos después ya se encontraba dentro de la casa, la cual no era un desastre sino una catástrofe de gran nivel.

Quedó horrorizada de ver todo el montón de basura mezclada con muebles y otras cosas, entre las que había cojines, botellas, engranes, trastes sucios, mancuernas, etcétera.

—No creen que su casa está un poco... ¿desordenada?

—Lo que pasa es que nunca tenemos tiempo para limpiarla —dijo Happy.

—¿Eh?

—Por lo general sólo regresamos a descansar o por algo que necesitemos —Natsu fue a por un costal zurcido al que le empezó a sacar todo lo que contenía en busca de un objeto—. Aquí está.

Lucy quedó confundida. En la mano del chico había un jarrón hecho de cobre, con diversos detalles artísticos.

—¡Happy!

—¡Aye, sir!

Ambos personajes se dirigieron a la puerta mostrando rostros de haber formulado el mejor plan de la historia. Un minuto antes de salir corriendo como animales, voltearon a la rubia y sus voces se oyeron en coro:

—¡Volveremos pronto, Lucy!

La bailarina pestañeó, y ahora se preguntaba qué había sucedido. Quedarse sola en una morada prácticamente desconocida (salvo por saber quiénes eran los dueños) la hicieron sentirse incómoda. ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Echarse a dormir en la polvosa hamaca no era una opción. Mientras más veía el mugriento piso más le daba vueltas a su cabeza. Puso cara de espanto pero en un tris la reemplazó por una de determinación.

Se quitó el velo y la falda de seda, quedándose en bragas y sujetador. Buscó hasta hallar una cubeta, una escoba y el grifo más cercano. Se apresuró en sacudir, barrer, acomodar, tirar, guardar, arreglar y lavar cada rincón, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo iban ellos a tardar.

Con sudor en el rostro, suspiró cansada como jamás lo había estado. Sin embargo, se sintió satisfecha al contemplar su logro, el cual se dedicó a inspeccionar teniendo las manos en sus caderas. De lo agotado que se encontraba su cuerpo, se sentó en el sillón e inevitablemente se fue deslizando a lo largo, quedándose dormida.

Quince minutos más tarde, el par que se había ido volvió lleno de energías.

Tal fue su impresión que creyeron que se equivocaron de casa así que regresaron a fuera. Pero el letrero de la entrada y el cráneo bovino colgado en el umbral lo validaron: en serio que era la suya.

Sus ojos saltaron. El piso al igual que los cristales rechinaban de limpios, cada cacharro en un lugar, sin basura ni cosas rotas... En general todo había sido acondicionado con suma dedicación.

Fue entonces que ambos miraron que Lucy yacía en el sillón manteniendo un suave ritmo de respiración. Sus cerebros rápidamente procesaron que había sido ella. Se quedaron en silencio. Natsu pensó en que era una chica muy amable además de rara, empezaba a sentir curiosidad por su historia, aunque lo más seguro era que le daría igual pues la iba a aceptar de todas maneras. De pronto sus ojos se desviaron a los turgentes pechos que parte de ellos los cubrían unos lacios mechones de pelo. Cayó en cuenta de que no llevaba puestas las telas traslúcidas y que con sólo esas diminutas prendas iba a sentir frío así que se encargó de taparla con una de las pocas mantas que tenían.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Natsu?

—No tengo idea.

—Tal vez podamos volver a convencer al mercader de...

El cuerpo de Lucy se removió gimiendo para luego incorporarse. Ella se frotó la cara por instinto. Natsu en cuanto reaccionó, escondió a la velocidad de la luz una cajita dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¡Lucy! —chilló el gato y como si desde hace años la conociera, se arrojó a su pecho con el fin de abrazarla, dejándola impresionada por la inesperada muestra de afecto—. ¡Limpiaste toda la casa tú sola! Está tan limpia que ni la reconocía.

Natsu de brazos cruzados asintió vigorosamente para reafirmar las palabras de su amigo. Y por su parte, sintiéndose realmente agradecido dijo:

—Ha quedado de maravilla, Lucy —buscó su mirada café chocolate-. Gracias.

La chica se perdió en los intensos ojos del mago de fuego que junto con aquella sexy sonrisa lo hicieron ver muy guapo. Así que antes de enrojecer, les explicó la idea que tenía.

—Ya que tuvieron la amabilidad de recibirme en su hogar, pensé en que de ahora en adelante yo podría encargarme de mantener la cabaña aseada y hacer la comida. Sé preparar solo unos cuantos platillos pero pronto aprendería a cocinar más... —pausó por si uno deseaba añadir algo pero al obtener nada, se aceleró—: Claro, siempre y cuando ustedes estén de acuerdo.

Le supo mal ofrecer tan poco a cambio de lo que ellos habían hecho por ella pero eso era lo único que podría hacer.

—Para los dos estará bien hagas o no hagas algo por nosotros —Natsu actuó distraído a posta—. En realidad, no pasamos mucho tiempo aquí.

Lucy no supo qué significaba eso así que Happy se ocupó de ser más puntual.

—Natsu y yo ocupamos mucho de nuestro tiempo afuera buscando y haciendo misiones para ganar recompensas.

—¿Son cazadores de tesoros? —la joven cuestionó medio curiosa medio atemorizada. En su mente era imposible que ellos se dedicaran a saquear como otros feos hombres de los que había llegado a oír rumores.

—¿Ah? —el mago torció la boca—. No caemos tan bajo, Lucy.

—¿E-entonces de qué va hacer misiones?

—Personas hacen peticiones que quieren que otros magos hagan por ellos y a cambio obtienes dinero. Si nos gusta una decidimos tomarla —explicaba el gato—. A veces tardamos muchos días o varias semanas en completarlas.

Comprender que se quedaría sola la mayor parte del tiempo la desanimó bastante pero no quiso hacérselos saber. Se sentía afortunada de tan sólo saber que tendría un techo donde permanecer. Entrecerró los ojos, forzándose a restarle importancia al nudo en su garganta.

—Bueno, ¿y cuándo van a coger la siguiente?

Temía que su respuesta fuera que mañana mismo. Daba por hecho que a lo que habían salido era para ir a por una nueva.

—Pasado mañana nos iremos a Oshibana —dijo Natsu. Necesitaban dinero para comprar comida pues todo lo ahorrado lo derrocharon en el festival del día anterior.

—Vale.

Él pudo ver la desilusionada mirada en el rostro de Lucy pero definitivamente no iría con ellos. Algunas peticiones eran aburridas pero otras imprevisiblemente se tornaban peligrosas. No iba a arriesgarse, además de que no le convendría si se ponía a pesar en tener que cuidarla. Porque siendo sincero, la chica era vulnerable.

A las altas horas de la noche, se dispusieron a dormir después de conformarse con un poco de pan como merienda. Natsu le indicó que podía quedarse en el sillón y ellos dos se acomodaron en la hamaca al otro lado. En menos tiempo de lo que esperó, al sonido de los grillos le siguió el de unos tenues ronquidos. La bailarina, encogiéndose en su propio silencio, reflexionó:

«Aún no entiendo bien la razón por la que me trajeron consigo. Se fían de mí casi con los ojos cerrados dejándome su casa como si nada».

Dentro de su mente recreó la escena del mago rodeado de ardiente fuego. Frotó sus pies y sus mejillas se calentaron como reacción natural.

«Aunque la verdad es que me hace muy feliz saber que al menos estaré esperando a alguien».

No supo en qué momento había caído dormida pero despertó justamente en el amanecer. Suspiró molesta. Deseaba con urgencia tomar un baño, toda su vida había pasado bañándose a diario e interrumpir aquella costumbre la hacían sentir pegajosa. Sus amigos todavía dormían así que se escabulló. No gastó tiempo ni en ir al baño pues ya había revisado que su regadera estaba inservible. Tomó prestada una barra de jabón y se marchó al bosque.

Los rayos del sol abrigaron su piel por fortuna, pues su vestimenta de bailarina exótica no le ayudaba de mucho. A unos cuantos pasos más descubrió un río cuya corriente era sosegada. En un enorme tronco que estaba tumbado dejó doblada su ropa y se dispuso a mojar primero el pie, dándose cuenta de que en tobillo ya no le dolía en absoluto.

El agua no estaba tan fría, cosa que facilitó que entrara completamente. Con las palmas de sus manos y el jabón se masajeó.  
Cuando terminó regresó sin ningún problema a la cabaña. Al abrir la puerta a penas una cabellera rosa se movía en señal de desadormecerse.

—Buenos días —sonrió dulcemente la joven.

Happy flotó con cara de desvelado.

—Aye...

El resto del día transcurrió veloz. Ellos le contaron a Lucy de las misiones que habían hecho y le enseñaron el baúl de los recuerdos donde guardaban un objeto especial por cada una de las misiones a las que iban. Comieron lo poco que les quedaba y Lucy los vio sudar por el arduo entrenamiento con pesas.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se despertó temprano para ir al mismo río. Sin embargo no se enteró que Natsu la observó salir de la casa, lo que le produjo curiosidad por lo cual la siguió en modo ninja.

Se ocultó detrás de los árboles, vigilándola sesgadamente. Quería saber qué pretendía hacer alejada de ellos y por ponerse serio la perdió de vista, pero con sólo seguir su olor, condujo directo al río.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al instante.

Usó el arbusto más cercano para esconderse. Joder, estaba desnuda. Su corazón palpitó más fuerte de lo impetuoso que había sido aquello. Dudó en irse, una vena pervertida lo tentaba a espiar. Se repitió múltiples veces que no era correcta, que si ella lo descubría lo odiaría. Sacudió la cabeza, enrojeciéndose de rabia. Ni que fuera tan inocente, las misiones lo habían hecho un hombre.

Mandó todo al carajo, giró el cuello y ahí estaba la preciosa rubia de pronunciadas curvas, frotándose los brazos dentro del río.

Natsu se enfocó en su redondo trasero al inicio pero luego fue absorbido por los dedos femeninos atendiendo los pechos. La espuma se deslizaba por su perfecta piel, y al enjuagarse agarraba un aspecto humectado. Que lo perdonara el cielo pero por un minuto se imaginó a Lucy gimiendo.

Eso fue lo que lo hizo recobrar la sensatez. Obligó a su nariz a omitir las vehementes respiraciones y se prometió controlarse. Siguió admirándola en un acto de meditación, a pesar de que no sabía nada de ella quiso acogerla en su hogar y es que no sabía porqué pero le inspiraba dulzura. Era la primero mujer a la que trataba diferente pero no quiso darle vueltas.

Ya lo había decidido: la recompensa de la primera misión que terminaran la utilizaría en comprarle ropas a Lucy.

Se oyó el ruido de una zambullida y quedaron los largos cabellos flotando en el agua como oro líquido. Solo hasta que Lucy estuvo vestida, él volvió segundos antes que ella, todo con la intención de cuidarla.

Esa tarde, Natsu y Happy partían a la ciudad de Oshibana. Lucy los despidió cálidamente con una amplia sonrisa que a pesar de ocultar un sentimiento desalentador les provocó sonreír por igual. Con los ojos más bonitos del mundo, la bailarina les deseó buen viaje.

—Que la misión vaya estupenda.

Natsu la cogió de la mano, dejando algo entre sus dedos y le susurró:

—Espera por nosotros, Lucy.


End file.
